


Womanizer

by Wadeye



Category: Ballers (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Ricky is a heartless diva bitch, Semi-Public Sex, Totally wrong safety precaution and birth control pls don't try this in real life, Yet I love him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 你在一间酒吧里勾引了橄榄球球员Ricky Jerret。
Relationships: Ricky Jerret/Original Female Character(s), Ricky Jerret/Reader, Ricky Jerret/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> ****第二人称梦女**** 文，借用了s1e1的酒吧场景，Ricky还是那个背着女友出来偷腥的花心下半身动物，你是刚进八卦小报界不惜用身体换花边新闻骗钱的实习女记者，反正都是烂人；关于限制级内容，本文中的任何剧情安排都与正确做法 ** **完全相反！现实生活中绝对不要这么干！！！**** 但是虚拟作品那当然是怎么爽怎么来了，反正我disclaimer放在这里，都是成年人了请好自为之，现在看正文吧

你低头检查了下手包里的录音笔是否已经打开。那小小的红色指示灯闪烁着，像个提醒你最好不要干接下来这件蠢事的微型警示器。你伸手翻了翻包里杂物，确认那红光不会透出来，起身迈进挤满了动作迷乱的男男女女的舞池。他们大多是来找乐子的，而且已经被身体接触和烈酒毒品搞得精神恍惚，你并不担心他们还有足够的意识来扰乱你的计划；作为在场为数不多意识清醒的女性，你尽可能避开眼前挥舞的手臂，斜穿过舞池，朝卡座走去。你的目标可比蹦迪和抽大麻重要多了。

你先见到的是Charles Greane，你故意从他面前和吧台桌的窄小缝隙挤过去，他却立即站起身想给你倒地方，你根本没想到身形如此庞大的他动作起来居然这么灵活，还是第一次踩高跟鞋的你重心不稳，几乎跌倒在他身上。Charles伸手扶了下你，只是腰上的轻轻一搭，“小心些，女士。”你回过头，报以礼节性微笑。Charles不是个好目标，他对妻子的忠诚有目共睹；而且今年他合同也已到期，本来就到了离队的时候，花边新闻不会对他造成多大声誉影响。况且，你漫不经心地打量着防守后卫两米多高的身材，以他和你的体型差，他可能会把你搞死吧。下一个。

你放弃了卡座，向吧台走去。这并不是最佳选择，有名的球员一般不屑于坐在那边，而且吧台人流量太大，他们很可能就被随便哪个来添酒的骨肉皮拽走了。但是事到如今也只能碰碰运气，你扫视着坐在吧台椅上的人，注意到人群中有个魁梧的光头壮汉，你认出那是那是Spencer Strasmore，放在十年前他可是最抢手的金童，然而现在他早就黯然退役，好像在搞什么投资还是金融业的生意，你对退役球员不感兴趣——等下，即使隔着这么远，他和同伴的调笑声也清晰可闻，仿佛他们并非身处需要略微注意言辞的公共场合，而是在自家后院泳池派对上那样放松自在口无遮拦，你停下脚步仔细分辨他们的对话内容。

“……我这几个哥们的马子都是在酒吧认识的端酒女孩，难不成他们喜欢制服诱惑？”说这话的人被挡在Spencer的阴影里看不真切，你只隐约觉得这声音似乎在哪听到过。

“才不是，只是因为她们很辣，你又喝得大醉。”Spencer笑着回应，听起来他和对方还蛮熟。前队友？

你趁这个间隙凑上前去，终于确认了另一人身份，绿湾包装工队的小个头外接手Ricky Jerret正上下打量着你，似乎对你低胸包臀的白色礼服裙产生了不小的兴趣。你压抑着克制不住的狂喜，保证脸上的笑容还处在礼貌范围内。这是条大鱼啊！Ricky除了是最近意外出车祸身亡的Roodney好朋友（你想起来在哪里听到过Ricky的嗓音了，白天的葬礼他上台说了两句，但在当时的肃穆氛围沉浸在悲伤中的他，和现在这个坐在吧台和朋友一杯杯灌酒开女人玩笑的下半身动物简直判若两人），最近包装工队老板恰好对他颇有怨言，正愁没借口把他开了呢，要是能搞个绯闻把Ricky卷进去，不光八卦小报会很满意，搞不好还能从他下家老板那再刮一笔油水，这笔买卖稳赚不亏啊！

“怎么，对这个感兴趣？”注意到Ricky的目光，Spencer转过身来，你走到他们两人中间。你并不经常见到橄榄球球员脱掉笨重的防护装备后的样子，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，你突然意识到，在一众接近两米高两百多磅重的雄壮身材包围中，像Ricky这种个头不满六英尺、身上还带点小肥肉的身材真的不多见；更不要说没了头盔和面罩，你还是头一次靠得够近能看清他的长相，圆眼睛，厚嘴唇，脑袋也圆圆的，为什么会有人的颅骨长得这么圆，骨相真好，的确是个标致小帅哥——你很丢脸地盯着他走神了一会儿，直到他在你失礼的凝视下笑起来，伸出右手：“我是Ricky Jerret，橄榄球球员，你呢？”

你握住那只手，脸上羞得火辣辣的。肯定是刚才在吧台上顺走的那杯酒有问题，以后不能随便占喝酒的便宜，你立即甩锅，不肯考虑你反被自己将要色诱的对象诱惑到的可能性，“我是做品牌推广的，”还记着自己的人设，你冲他挤了下眼，希望会像对着镜子练习过的那样妩媚，“不知道Jerret先生有没有兴趣？我们可以找个清静的地方谈一谈。”

Spencer在给Ricky递眼色；不过没有必要，这话是个泡吧的男人都能听出其中端倪。Ricky把手里的酒一饮而尽，站起身来，“叫我Ricky；”他顺势搂住你的腰，他的手很暖，你没来由地心脏狂跳起来。他一边推着你往人群外围走一边稍微回过头找Spencer，“我们去‘谈业务’，你去卡座找Charles吧，不用等我们。”

在被他逐渐靠近逼得贴到酒吧卫生间污迹斑斑的墙上时你不禁担心了下会不会弄脏白裙子，但Ricky明显不满意于你的走神，他又站近了一点，现在你完全被他困在他身体和墙面的狭小空间内，然而他还是在最后一步停下来，没有碰到你的身体。不过这么近的距离已经足够让你感受到从他身上辐射出的热量了，另一个人的温度燎得你耳根发烫，你扭过头去不敢看他。天哪，为什么他不赶紧开干，正常男人在酒吧厕所里操陌生女人不都应该脱裤子就上速战速决吗，现在这姿势有些过于亲密了，活像是在搞对象。而且他是真的很帅，你已经开始迷糊的脑子高亮了这句话，跟他做一次可能也不亏……不对，我在想些什么啊！你突然反应过来自己本该去撩他，而不是杵在这双腿发软任由他摆布，这样一点都不像个主动送上门的放荡骨肉皮，恐怕他已经在起疑心了；想到这你猛地转过头，结果他正好凑过来，慌乱之中你差点直接撞上那双饱满的唇。一根手指按住了你。“Nah-nah，”他举起另一只手的食指晃了晃，“我只跟恋人接吻。”

你又羞又气，不过这气不是对那个花心混蛋生的。你在心里大骂自己，Ricky这种走到哪都有人主动送上门给他睡的人，怎么可能真的对哪个随便碰上的女生动心啊！而且他有女朋友的，你努力回忆出门之前恶补的橄榄球联盟八卦小报，好像跟他女朋友关系还可以，这样他的出轨才会是分量足够的绯闻。醒一醒！他没有真的对你动感情！他只是在玩弄你罢了！然而他或许还真有一套，你不肯接受你现在只是被他圈在怀里，还没被碰到几下就已经浑身打颤下身濡湿的事实，只好如此麻痹自己。那男人松了手，靠近你耳边，毛茸茸的小胡子摩擦着你耳廓，你控制不住地抖得更厉害了。“你在紧张，”Ricky冲着你耳朵吹气，你死死咬着舌尖咽下一声呜咽。“你不像个会在酒吧里勾引男人的放荡姑娘。你是来干什么的？”他顺着你手臂往下探，他一定注意到你浑身汗毛都竖起来了——Ricky拽着你下意识死死抓在手里的包，“包里放了什么？给我看看。”

包里放着录音笔，即将录下你强奸我的全过程，然后我要拿这份录音卖个好价钱——你一激灵清醒过来，Ricky要是摸到录音笔那就完了，必须搞点什么分散他注意力……你抢在他前面把手探进包里，摸出事先准备好的，一枚安全套和一颗紧急避孕药，你把套子包装边缘塞进嘴里小心叼着，“是惊喜，你想用这个还是那个？”

Ricky从你嘴里扯下套子，你稍微松了口气——然后那混蛋把没开封的套丢进一旁的马桶里了。他握住你拿药的那只手，看上去兴致盎然，“我Ricky什么时候带过套？还知道带药，看来你是在装纯。”你心里一块石头落了地。好歹现在Ricky把注意力从包转移到你身上了。“我以为你喜欢纯的，”你顺着他的话往下说，尽可能语气浪一点，诱惑一点，不要再让他看出来你在害怕了，“我的确喜欢纯的，但现在纯的骨肉皮越来越少了；不过你装得还蛮像，”他把一条腿插进你双腿之间，上半身也压过来，你俩终于隔着衣服紧贴在一起，你惊呼一声，心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。当然像，因为这不是装的，你虽然以前有过性经验（当然了，这都二十一世纪二十年代了）但是你还从来没有跟刚认识的陌生人在公开场合搞在一起过。完全不清楚对方下一步的动作，背德的新鲜刺激感让你头昏脑胀，两腿直软，在他手下呻吟起来，而他只是从低胸领口探进一只手握住了你一边乳房。他也低低叫了一声，使上些劲，你低头就能看到他骨节分明的修长手指肆意玩弄着你胸口柔软的那团肉，用力掐进去，直到留下泛红的指痕，你吃痛地挣扎了下，抬手想要挡，结果你按到他的胸口，反被他的胸肌吸引住了。透过衣料，你能摸到他充血硬挺的乳头，以及那份沉沉压在你手上不容忽视的重量。他的奶子也很不错。Ricky有些吃惊地瞪着你，你才发现你不小心放任这句话溜出口了。“……怎么，还不许别人夸了？”你没话找话。回应你的是Ricky突然抬起插在你双腿间的那条腿往上一顶，正挤着你微微翕张的花心，为了更像个真正的骨肉皮，你特意出门之前把内裤脱掉了，现在你无遮无拦已经湿透的下身在他裤子上洇出一片湿痕。“我不想听你回嘴，”他坏心眼地拿肌肉结实的大腿蹭你腿间，布料刮着嫩肉稍微有点痛，但擦过阴蒂时又有股畅快的酥麻感，你舒服地反过来夹住他的腿，勾着他后颈摆着腰，随着你的动作，他鼓胀的下身撞在你侧腰上，你伸手往他裤子里面探——

他从喉间发出一声嘶吼，拽着你的裙摆往洗手台那边推，你正爽在兴头上，被拉了个措手不及，胳膊上挎的包落在地上差点把自己绊倒，Ricky低头看了下，干脆地踢了一脚你根本踩不稳的那双细高跟鞋，你整个人摔进他怀里。虽然加上了鞋子的增高你基本能跟他平视，但他身为职业运动员的身体素质摆在那，他像拎小鸡仔一样把你从十公分的鞋跟上提起来摆在洗手池前，你扶着台面勉强稳住自己。他把你的裙子卷到腰上，解开裤子拉链，你在面前的镜子里看着他掏出根粗细长短都非常傲人的性器，尤其是和他相对小只的身材相比，那青筋毕现的阴茎看上去更骇人了。虽然你之前已经被他撩得直淌水，但是亲眼看到即将要捅进两腿之间的凶器时你还是打了退堂鼓，你偷偷撑着台子往前躲，太可怕了，这东西你不可能吃得下，问题是一开始你也没想到啊……Ricky扣住你盆骨上缘往他身上拉，你紧张地僵住了，还以为他要不管不顾地硬撞进来，结果他只是把阴茎埋进你股缝蹭着，滚烫坚硬的龟头摩擦着你敏感的花心，你哀哀叫起来，身下止不住流的水把他的性器裹得亮晶晶的，他探下一只手去摸你前面，和他下身越来越粗暴的磨蹭动作不同，他的手指很温柔，蘸着你自己的爱液在你充血的阴蒂上轻轻打转，这轻柔的动作反倒在你脊椎末端点起噼啪火花，你再也压不住自己的嗓子，顾不得酒吧卫生间隔音有多不好，大声呻吟起来，尽力踮脚挺腰往他手里凑，只靠他灵活的手指和火热的摩擦你就要撑不住了……

Ricky最后在你花核上拧了一下，你的腰突然塌下去，整个人重量都压在他搂着你腰的那边手臂上。一阵来势汹涌后劲绵长的高潮吞噬了你，让你除了瘫在他手里呻吟喘息扭动什么都干不了。Ricky俯下身，把你几乎扎进水池的上半身拨进他怀里，拉开你裙子侧边拉链，揉着从布料束缚中滑出来的乳房，而你还被高潮的余韵控制着，现在所有肢体接触都在给情欲的火焰填料，你舒服地轻哼着，拱起背往他身上贴，像只发情的母兽那样发出一些急不可耐的声音，身下被他蹭得一塌糊涂的层层花瓣已经迫不及待地张开个小口，你想要他插进来操你，你想在小腹深处最柔软的隐秘地点都被他的温度填满，你想在接下来的好些天内都能时刻感受到小穴被他性器撑开的感觉……Ricky贴近你颈侧，他身上烧得比你还烫，热气扑在你皮肤上，“……现在不紧张了吧，”他往前跨了一步，把你顶在水池边缘，对面的镜子映出他饱含情欲以至于几近凶狠的眼神，深色的圆眼睛亮亮的，你着迷地盯着他意乱情迷的样子，红晕染上耳尖，你小声嗯了一声。“那我进来了，”他对着你耳朵低喃。这个角度你看不到后身的情形，没有视觉辅助，下半身的触感分外鲜明，你感觉他坚硬的性器前端滑到甬道开口处开始沉稳推进，爱液浇在侵入者身上，他嘶地吸进一口气，握着你髋骨的手指收紧了些，你刚经历过一次激烈高潮的内壁还在不规律抽搐吸吮裹着他的勃起，他不得不停下来喘着气，低咒一句。你也被他撑得难受，虽然你已经足够兴奋足够湿润了，但他的尺寸还是太大，插进来的过程倒不至于痛，但是你隐隐觉得内壁每一处褶皱都被他硬生生拉开抻平，“放松点……怎么这么紧，”他伸手搭上你一边肩膀往后拉，几乎是把你硬按在那根徐徐进入的阴茎上。“咬这么死我快忍不住了，”他的声音也发起抖来。“那就不要忍了，”你顺着他的劲往后靠，直到他整个埋入你体内顶在柔软的宫口上。出于本能的性交冲动终于吞噬了你们两人，他抽动的频率越来越快，狭小的空间内温度被蒸高，镜面蒙上水汽，你勉强抬起头看着他兴奋的表情，以及他胸口随着动作颤动的两块胸肌。在被疯狂操弄的快感中你模糊意识到他其实是你会喜欢的那种类型，脸帅活好，肌肉漂亮，除了渣得无法拯救以外似乎没啥缺点。然而你正要利用这个缺点毁掉他的名声，听着他高昂的呻吟声（他真能叫啊，几乎把你的声音都盖过去了，这下你不用担心录音笔收不到音了）你逐渐被欲望蒙蔽的脑子开始胡思乱想，要是他女友跟他分手后他会不会跟你在一起呢……

被挡在卫生间门外的人似乎不耐烦了，在咣咣锤门，你身上的男人使劲把你按进他怀里，他抓着你肩膀的手指都在抖，叫得喉咙嘶哑，你身体里爆发的热流激得你也跟着攀过顶峰，白浊液体溢出花蕊，在高潮的虚脱感中你瘫在地上动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着他退后两步，稳了下身体，接着走去拿起你之前掉在地上的手包，你差点尖叫起来——Ricky往里一摸就拿出了还在闪着红光的录音笔。“这招我见得多了，坏姑娘，”他居然没有发火，攥着录音笔笑起来，“这个我就拿走了。你叫床还蛮好听的，我可能会拷贝到手机里当来电铃声。”你想瞪他一眼，但两次激烈的高潮让你连眼部肌肉的移动都变得有气无力，他又在你包里翻找着什么，摸出一板药，你才想起之前抠出来的那粒紧急避孕药已经不知道滚到哪个角落里去了。Ricky把那小小的圆形药片衔在厚实的双唇之间，俯下身来，你以为他要抱你起来，他却按住你后脑贴上你的唇——这是一个吻吗，你激动地也伸手搂过他后颈，结果他只是用舌头撬开你齿间，把那颗药往你嘴里推，你一下没反应过来他要干嘛差点呛住，他干脆压着你来了个扎扎实实的法式湿吻，那片药在唇齿交融之间逐渐融化，他轻吮你的下唇，哄着你把药液往下咽。确认你乖乖吃了药之后他擦擦嘴，站起来拉上裤子，把你拿到实习合同新买的那支高级录音笔揣进兜里。“拜拜，品牌推广女孩，”他居然还有心情并起右手食指中指轻触额头然后朝你的方向一伸，是个骚气的敬礼姿势，“我们后会有期。”

他出了卫生间门，还贴心地把门带上了，你爬起来坐在地上，Ricky留下的痕迹还在缓慢从你身体里往外流，你探身把包包拿过来在里面翻找纸巾。门外的骚动引起了你的注意，似乎Ricky刚解决了你的麻烦立即又给自己惹上了另外一个。果然，Diva B*tch怎么可能不是随时麻烦缠身呢。而且此行你也并非全无收获，除了在卫生间里跟一个的确很帅身材很好活也不错的小帅哥搞了两发以外；你张开紧攥的右手，正是刚才Ricky吻你时你勾在他颈后的那只，手心里一颗缀着正方形钻石的耳钉熠熠发光。这块钻可值不少钱呢，搞不好比花边新闻卖的价格还高。你满意地勾起嘴角。Ricky，我们后会有期。

**Author's Note:**

> Ricky胸之所以那么大就是因为他天天含紧急避孕药摄入了太多雌激素和孕激素（立即逃走）


End file.
